U.S. Pat. No. 795,746 discloses a disintegrating and storing case comprising an annular top member and an annular bottom member adapted to fit together to form a cylindrical box, each member being provided on its cylindrical exterior with a roughened gripping-surface whereby the two members may be rotated independently of each other, with interpenetrating teeth projecting upwardly from the bottom member and downwardly from the top member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,394 discloses an ice cube crusher comprising a bottom container having a base wall and an upwardly extending skirt wall, a top container having a top wall and a downwardly extending skirt wall telescopically engaging said first skirt wall, a disc adjacent the end wall of each container, a plurality of tacks having their heads rested against said discs and their pointed ends directed towards each other, a perforated disc adjacent each of said discs and having the pointed ends of the tacks passing through the perforations thereof and engaging the heads of the tacks for holding same down, and the skirt walls of said containers having inwardly projecting portions engaging said discs for holding them fixed in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,018 discloses a device for comminuting material comprising first and second mating sections. The mating sections when mated form an enclosed interior chamber with the first and second sections capable of movement relative to each other. The first mating section has a first set of a plurality of pins, which extend from a base of the first mating section and into the interior of the chamber. Similarly, the second mating section has a second set of a plurality of pins extending from a base of the second mating section and into the interior of the chamber. The pins from the first mating section interdigitate with the second set of a plurality of pins when the first and second mating sections are mated, wherein movement of the first and second mating sections relative to one another causes comminution of the material when placed in the chamber. The pins have varying cross-sectional shapes including circular, triangular, and hexagonal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,486 discloses a garlic tool that consists of a set of two disc-shaped presser units having respective male and female rotary grating means comprising a row of protruding grater elements each. Unpeeled garlic cloves are placed between the rotary grating means whereby they are peeled, pressed, and grated by hand-applied counter-twisting force.